legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Pods
The Pods were seven spacecraft sent by the Nexus Force to seek aid in the battle against the Maelstrom. Background In October 2009, the Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis, or B.R.I.C.K, started tracking seven signals being emitted from deep space. The signals slowly sent sets of map coordinates, each growing more specific over time. On the evening of November 7th, the first and strongest signal transmitted a very precise and final set of coordinates. Professor Gunther Wendt and Dr Nigel Ponsford-Stand were sent to investigate, and upon arriving at the location (LEGOLAND Denmark) found the first pod.EXTRATERRESTRIAL LEGO POD FOUND! The Pods Pod 1 Main Article: Pod 1 Pod 1 was found by the Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis. It was discovered in Denmark, on November 9th, 2009. It appears to have been sent by the Sentinels and piloted by Mission Captain ASR1. ASR1 led the journey through the rift to travel to the Blue Planet, sacrificing his mobility to spread the LEGO Universe's plea for help. Building instructions can be found here, and LXF model download here. Pod 2 Pod 2 was found by Allan Nilsson. It was discovered in Orlando, Florida on December 3rd, 2009. It appears to have been sent by the Sentinels and piloted by Deputy Mission Commander JIW2. Shortly before launch, JIW2 and Pod 2 were besieged by a group of Stromlings, including a Maelstrom Spider. Building Instructions can be found here Pod 3 Pod 3 was found by William. It was discovered in Houston, Texas on December 12th, 2009. It appears to have been sent by Assembly and piloted by Chief Science Officer DCR3. Shortly before launch, DCR3 witnessed the destructive powers of the Maelstrom, and Pod 3 was the only creation that survived the battle. Building Instructions can be found here, and LXF model download here. Pod 4 Pod 4 was found by Andrew S (Kryiptuun on the LEGO Universe Wiki and in-game / HaxorzFTW on LEGO.com). It was discovered in Chicago, Illinois on December 18th, 2009. It appears to have been sent by Assembly and piloted by Flight Officer MMW4. Before passing through the rift, Pod 4 was pursued by the Maelstrom. Building Instructions can be found here, and LXF model download here. Pod 5 Pod 5 was found by Gerold. It was first discovered in Berlin, Germany on December 22nd, 2009. It appears to have been sent by Venture League and piloted by Chief Engineer KFR5. KFR5 was elated to hear that Pod 1 landed safely on the Blue Planet and felt a surge of pride as he prepared Pod 5 for launch. Building Instructions can be found here, and LXF model download here . Pod 6 Pod 6 was found by Jared. It was first discovered in Bluewater, Kent, UK on December 28th, 2009. It appears to have been sent by Venture League and piloted by Head of Logistics JFR6. JFR6 was concerned upon learning that Pod 4 was pursued by the Maelstrom, so the flight paths of Pods 6 and 7 were adjusted. Building instructions can be found here Pod 7 Pod 7 was found by Eddie (better known as Flipz in the LEGO community). It was discovered in Anaheim, California on January 3rd, 2010. It appears to have been sent by Paradox and piloted by Tactical Wing Commander AJR7. AJR7's Mission Log is most peculiar, stating "THERE IS NO MISSION" and "STAY OUT OF MY UNIVERSE". Building instructions can be found here, and LXF model download here. Trivia * At one point, LEGO Digital Designer contained a Pod as one of the starter models. *All of the Pods landed in area's on Earth that are closely related to LEGO: Pod 1 in LEGOLand Denmark; Pod 2 near the LEGO Imagination Center in Downtown Disney, Walt Disney World (or could have been a warning for LEGOLand Florida); Pod 3 near a LEGO Store in Houston; Pod 4 near the Legoland Discovery Center in Chicago; Pod 5 near the Legoland Discovery Center in Berlin; Pod 6 near a LEGO Store in Kent, United Kingdom; And Pod 7 near the Lego Store in Downtown Disney in Disneyland *All Pod pilots, sans AJR7, write "Per aspera ad astra" as their Mission statement in their Mission Logs. This statement is written in Latin; in English, it roughly means "Through the rough to the stars". References Gallery Rew pod1.png|Pod 1 Rew pod2.png|Pod 2 Rew pod3.png|Pod 3 Rew pod4.png|Pod 4 Rew pod5.png|Pod 5 Rew pod6.png|Pod 6 Rew pod7.png|Pod 7 ItsAllAboutTeamwork.png|Three Pod pilots Finding Lego Pod 2|The discovery of Pod 2 Category:LEGO Universe Pods Category:Spacecraft